Merry Christmas Helga
by Lilac
Summary: PG for one objectional word. Helga/Arnold romance. A piece of crap. I'm sorry for posting this everyone. O.K, so basically, this is a 'what if' story. It's baised on the Christmas show. What if Arnold had dug a little deeper into seeing who made the guy a


O.K, this is my first Hey Arnold fic. Please don't kill me for putting this junk up. I swear, the little demons in my head are working overtime! O.K, sorry if I have any names spelt wrong, and info misinterpreted by myself, and stuff. One bad word in here.

Don't own the show, but wish I did.

Merry Christmas Helga

'Don't worry about it Arnold. Maybe you have an angel watching over you.' Gerald's words spun around in Arnold mind, turning and tossing, playing around in his head, confusing him.

"Angel, maybe. But....... I don't know. I guess this just intrigues me. But who did it? Or did the guy down at the office have a change of heart?" He asked the wall, staring up through the window above him. "Na. He seemed pretty tough." Arnold decided. But the question still remain: Who did this? Or what?

"Easy answer. Just go back down there tomorrow and ask him. No biggie." He answered himself. He smiled in the darkness. It was as easy as that. His eyelids started to feel heavy. 

'Yeah. Just like.....' his thinking stopped as he fell fast asleep.

***************************************

Arnold quickly finished lacing up his boots and started running for the door. 'Gotta find out. Gotta find out.' He thought ravishly, putting his hand on the knob.

"Where are you going, Arnold?" a sweet voice called out. Arnold turned around to see My Wyne, Mr. Whynes' daughter.

"I'm going to.........uh............." What? "I'm going to play in the snow." Arnold lied. "Got to go!" With that, he raced out the door, and down the street. She blinked.

"Weird kid."

*********************************************

Arnold ran down the street, never stopping, just too eger to find out what had done it. Whatever it was, he owed it god only knows how much. Suddenly......

WHAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arnold headed straight into something, the collision knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry." Arnold muttered, leaning on one arm and rubbing his head. He got up, and offered his hand to the person.

"Yo man. What's goin' on? Are we runnin' from the bulls or somethin'?" Gerald asked, taking Arnolds hand and hoisting himself up.

"Sorry Gerald! It's just that............." Arnold paused.

"It's just that what?" Gerald asked, brushing himself off. Arnold sighed.

"Well, I've been going over the entire 'How Mr. Whynes Daughter got here' thing, and curiosity came over me and-"

"You're going back to find out what changed his mind." Gerald finished for him. Arnold smiled.

"Yeah. Right." It was Geralds turn to sigh.

"Fine. I'm going with you, but you have to learn to start trusting fate man." Gerald told him. Arnold grinned.

****************************************

The two boys came to a stop outside the Government office building. Arnold blinked.

"This is it man. You're gonna find out who changed the old guys mind." Gerald told him. Arnold grinned. He grabbed his friends hand and started dragging him up the steps.

*****************************************

Mr. Kelnop ::what? Did he actually have a name? I can't remember it!:: sighed as he sorted out all of the papers. Her and Helga had spent until 11pm trying to find that lost girl, and he was sick of work. Sure he got Christmas day off, but that was it! What he wouldn't give to be back in school, and have 2 or 3 weeks off every holiday. 

Suddenly two boys burst through the door, coming to a halt within inches of his feet. He recognized them as the kids who wanted to find that girl. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Kelnop? I want to know what changed your mind about finding My Whyn." The blond kid asked. He raised his eye brows. This wasn't a question he got asked a lot.

"It was that blond haired little girl, um, what was her name? Pig tails, pink dress, snappy attitude?" He asked, clicking his fingers and staring up at the ceiling. Arnold and Gerald's mouths went wide.

"Helga?!" They shouted in unison.

"Yeah. Her. She came up to me with those boots you couldn't find. I almost didn't find her but then Helga reminded me what Christmas was really about. I got kind of touched, so I decided to find your friend. She actually stayed and helped. Good little kid, once you got to know her, she wasn't half bad." He said, smirking a little. Arnold and Gerald just stood there for a minute, jaws on the floor. Helga Pitacki? Their Helga Pitacki?

**********************************

"Can you believe that? Helga? Help us?" Arnold asked, as he and his friend walked along the frozen sidewalk.

"I know man! I thought she was the Ice Queen!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Wow. I guess we really didn't know her that well." Arnold said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I can't believe it! I don't think that she could have gotten a pair of boots at this time of year, so either some miracle happened and the stores got more and she paid for them or....." Arnold stopped as he suddenly realized what had happened.

"Gerald! She must have gotten those boots for Christmas, and then given them to us!" He exclaimed. Gerald raised his eyebrows.

"Helga?"

"Yes! Helga! I can't believe she cares so much about this! You're right Gerald! An angel HAS looked after us!" He shouted. Gerald frowned.

"O.K Arnold. This has gone on long enough. First, you're talking half an hour on how surprised you are about Helga helping us out, and you just called her an angel. Man, you have got it bad." He remarked. It was Arnold turn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Time to face up to the facts, man. You love Helga Pitacki." Arnold suddenly blushed a deep red.

"No I don't!"

"Helga is a fat, ugly bitch."

"No she isn't! She's a wonderful, kind, sensitive, caring," Gerald raised his eyebrows as a half smile formed on his face.

"Oh. I see." Arnold said, as his face started to go pale. He really couldn't help it. It was just that, whenever she frowned, smiled or made any expression with her face, he felt it. Her laughter was like the sound of bells, and it was just so cute the way she had a name for him. Football head.

"Well, what do I do?!" Arnold suddenly demanded, looking almost angry.

"Whoa. Chill out man! Just go over to her house and say "You know Helga. I like you, as in like like you." Gerald replied coolly. Arnold snorted.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work! She hates me Gerald!" His friends face took an amused look.

"Arnold, look at what she did for you. You don't do that for someone you hate." Arnold thought about it.

"You're right, I'm going to go and tell her." Arnold told him. Gerald smiled.

"Good luck man." He said, as he started turning towards the direction of his house.

"Thanks." 'I'm going to need it.' He thought as he started to walk in the direction of Helgas house.

**********************************************

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me he loves me not. He loves me......" Helga grumbled as she sat on the park bench, pulling pines off of the small fragment of the tree she had found.

"He loves me not." She wined, picking off the last pine and throwing the branch to the ground. She had done that 14 times already and the answer has always been the same.

"Arnold doesn't love me." She whispered miserably, slumming down in her bench. What was the use? Arnold would never share the same deep passion that she did. He would never know the pain she felt whenever his crystal clear eyes looked into hers. He would never.........

"Hey Helga."

"WAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled, as she fell off the bench. She rubbed her head as she looked up at the smiling face of Arnold.

"What's your problem football head?" She demanded angrily. Arnold's determination suddenly wavered. Maybe she really did hate him. What if she laughed at him? What is she humiliated him? What if...... what if she shared the same feelings? What if she said 'I like like you too.?' This was enough to get Arnold re-determined.

"Helga, I know what you did." He said quietly.

"Yeah. So what if I did sneak into the school and destroy our classroom? Huh? What have you got to say about that?" She asked testily.

"No. I mean the other thing. The snow boots." Helgas eyes widened. How did he find out it was her?

"I think that was really special Helga. You showed me that you really do know what the spirit of Christmas is about. And I also learned something else." He told her, moving slightly closer.

"Look Football head. If you think-" Her voice stopped as her eyes widened in surprise. Arnold had tipped her back, and kissed her.

Helga eventually relaxed, and started to enjoy the kiss. Eventually Arnold broke it, and smiled down at her.

"Merry Christmas, Helga."

******************************************************************************

Um, gag? Sorry, I started to feel all, romantic. Really sorry. So did that totally suck? Did I disgrace you people? R/R. I'll do a Phoebe/ Gerald fic next, if anyone wants me to.

Lilac


End file.
